Drinking Fixes (Mostly) Everything
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: The Elven King placed the bottle of wine on Legolas' head and it stayed. "That, Ion-nin, is why I like having you next to me while I sit here, rule Mirkwood from my thrown and drink."


**Hello, Salute! **

**It's another one-shot here, and around this time I'm putting Legolas at the stage of a teenager :) Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. **

**I own nothing! (Not even the pretty elves, *cries*) **

* * *

><p>"Ah," The Elven King Thranduil sighed in comfort. The summer's breeze had been keeping the palace cool, especially in the thrown room where his majesty sat on his pointy-antler decorated thrown with a large, red, pillow.<p>

He began pouring a bottle of wine into his goblet but before a drop hit the inside of the gold cup, Thranduil shrugged and tossed the goblet and began drinking straight from the bottle.

"Legolas, fancy a drink?" He offered the guard. Next to him, standing straight and armed with a bow, was his only son, Legolas Green Leaf. The elf was annoyed by his father's actions of offering him drinks, acting casually.

"No, sir. I am to be on post." Legolas had his arms folded behind him and kept staring off, looking at anything other than his father.

"Sir? Since when am I Sir?" Thranduil scoffed, not looking at his blonde twin, they could be mistaken for twins if Thranduil was younger, or Legolas was older. They both had the same long, blonde hair, but Thranduil kept his loose while Legolas had a braid in the back. The two also shared the same eye color, both admired Archery and dislike for Dwarfs (especially Thranduil).

"Since I took an oath to protect you and to stand guard at my post." Legolas dully replied, not making eye-contact.

"Yeah, I remember when I was boring too." Thranduil surprised Legolas by laying on his stomach with his chin in his hands at the arm rest of his chair. Legolas shook his head and continued to count the seconds before his shift was over and he could leave.

"I remember being bored and dull while my father, your _GRANDfather_ had fun like me. I learned to kick back and you should do the same, start early."

"It's unprofessional." Legolas replied, clearing his throat. "And immature."

"Since when is drinking immature, you elfling!" Thranduil cooed, angering Legolas but he hid it well. "By the way, fetch that goblet I threw, please?"

"It's gone." Legolas answered. Thranduil gazed over his chair to see that Legolas was right; the goblet had fallen over the balcony and was no where to be seen. The older blond shrugged and continued drinking. "I haven't seen you drink in a while, Leggy."

"I don't drink. You of all people should know I'm not old enough."

Thranduil looked up, "You don't drink?"

Legolas wanted to scoff, was the Elf drunk?! "Yes. I do not drink." There was a long span of silence and Legolas thought his father was done talking, which was a huge relief for him, until-

". . . . You must be parched, here have some." Thranduil offered him the bottle once more and Legolas couldn't take it. He sighed, "Ada, sometimes I wonder why you even had me. All I am is nothing more than a show, or the end of your nonsense."

Thranduil frowned. "That's not true, Leggy."

Legolas turned. "Really?"

"Sure! You are very much useful!"

"Useful? How so?" He hoped his father would say Warrior, or Archer, or even a Healer (that was just so he knew his father had noticed he had been taking lessons) but instead the Elven King placed the bottle of wine on Legolas' head and it stayed.

"For instance." Thranduil replied, grinning. Legolas felt his hands turn into a fist out of anger.

"WHY WOULD YOU?!"

"-My lord!" An Elf guard had ran into the room. "I have new information about the Southern borders. . . " He trailed off looking at the scene before him of Legolas with a glass of wine on his head. Thranduil looked to be sitting straight, proud, significant and bold. Much different that his previous position.

"And? What news is it?" Thranduil asked, his voice high and mighty. Leoglas turned three shades of red with embarrassment as the guard elf muttered 'never-mind' and left the room.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Legolas jerked his head harshly, sending the bottle flying to the ground.

"Hm?" Thranduil asked, not looking concerned at all.

"You just humiliated me in front of another guard!" Legolas pointed out. "I'm done with this foolishness!" Legolas stormed away just in time for his replacement to arrive. He stomped to his room, forgetting all about his duty and tossed his bow and equipment to the floor.

He hated when his father did such mean things like that to him. He didn't know if the Elf got a fancy out of seeing him angry, intimidated or all the above.

Back in the thrown room, Thranduil was slouching.

"My King? Is everything alright?" The guard that replaced Legolas asked. Thranduil shrugged. "Fine as I'll ever be, I guess. Hey, will you bring me more liquor?"

.

.

.

It was late at night when Thranduil's duties were complete, he had eaten dinner alone, usually he ate with Legolas but the blonde hadn't even come for dinner. The Elven King was worried, had he pushed too far with Legolas? He wrapped his cool shall around him as he gently knocked on his son's bedroom door.

"Ion-nin? Are you awake?" He asked before coming in. Legolas was sitting on his bed, sharpening a few of his knives.

"Yeah." Legolas muttered.

"So, you still uptight about earlier?" The king casually asked. Legolas stopped carving and glared up at the Elf. "What do you think?"

Thranduil shrugged, sighing as he laid next to Legolas, ignoring the fact that the blonde moved about two inches away from him. "I just hoped you'd kick-back and enjoy. Can't spend all your life in a boring, up-tight formality. You're my best warrior, I need you to have more personalities than just one: Dull."

Legolas didn't know if he should be offended by that comment, or just confused.

Thranduil yawned. "And. . . . I wouldn't mind if you sat on my lap while I ruled over Mirkwood once in a while." Legolas opened his mouth to object, but took a look into the older Elf's cerculen blue eyes. Legolas could remember afternoons he'd spend with his father, sitting with him in the Thrown Room, reading stories and even falling asleep on his lap.

When had that all stopped? He couldn't remember.

Legolas frowned. "Well. I'm a guard now. I've matured and I need to be responsible." Legolas replied, going back to sharpening his tools.

"Which is correct. . . . only within eyesight." _What was his father implying?_ Legolas thought for a moment,_ had his father wanted him to slack off? _

"You mean fool around when no one is watching?" Legolas asked.

"Getting warmer." Thranduil replied, taking one of Legolas' carved horses off of a shelf above him to look at. Legolas pounded for a moment before speaking, "So I. . . .don't work when I'm alone. . . with you?"

Thranduil smirked. "Got it."

Legolas felt his mouth twitch into a smile. "No, Ada. I must be on full alert with you. You're our king, if anything were to happen, it would be my head-"

"Who's your king?" Thranduil asked, impulsively. Legolas bit his lip. "You." He answered. "Uh-huh. And tell me, who will you truly be in trouble with if you were "caught" slacking off with your Ada? No one. That's who."

Legolas went to laugh but gasped. "ADA! I'm not using you, or my title as your son, as an excuse to mess around!"

"Oh, so you're my son now? Ah, I see." Thranduil sadly smiled. "Sorry, I thought I was '_Unprofessional'_ and _'immature'_ and, my favorite:_ 'Sir'._" Legolas blushed. "I'm sorry, Ada."

Thranduil looked closely at Legolas. He didn't like the plastered, mono-tone look Legolas had when avoiding his gaze in the Thrown Room earlier. It had been the same expression he used when around his own strict father. Thranduil smirked, he could already hear his own father's rants of how undignified he must have looked earlier, slouching, drinking and messing around.

"It's just. . . ." Legolas started. "You pick up wine like I pick up arrows."

"Than you have a serious Archery problem." Thranduil called out, trying to hide the bottle of wine behind his back.

"Maybe we won't be close like we used to." Legolas lowered his head. He had missed all those hours his Ada would just hold him, whisper lovely songs, rhymes and words into his ear and promise him the world one day. He missed that warmth, that comfort. Maybe that's why he joined the Archers, to protect the one that once protected him.

"Maybe." Thranduil shrugged. Legolas narrowed his eyes, annoyed in thinking his Father hadn't been listening. "Maybe one day you'll leave me, and Forbid me _befriend a DWARF_, and we never see each other again. . . . "

"Not helping." Legolas muttered.

"But I know the honest-unbreakable-truth-"Thranduil smiled, standing from the bed. "You are my son. . . . and I will always be your father."

Legolas was silent as Thranduil kept his back to him and began to walk away. Legolas went to reach out to him but slowly lowered his arm, watching his father leave his room.

.

.

.

The next morning Thranduil waved goodbye to the guard that left his post and waited for the next to come stand next to him. His eyes slightly widened seeing Legolas gently open the door and looked around. Thranduil went to speak before Legolas held up a bottle of wine.

"May I sit on your lap, Ada?" He asked.

Thranduil smiled, opening his arms. "Always. . . Ion-nin."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, cute huh? <strong>

**Review please :)**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
